


Cold

by tinycrown



Series: adored characters: anduin [14]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Choking, Gen, Oneshot, SHADOWLANDS SPOILERS, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: I will not break.
Series: adored characters: anduin [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> hmhmhmhmhmh thank formbextron on twitter for providing the tweets which gave me inspiration to write this. i dont have access to shadowlands alpha lol

Cold. It was so cold. 

He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t remember how he got there. Nothing but darkness filled his memory. His arms were aching and his hands were numb, held above him uncomfortably as a rime of frost encased his armor. 

There was nothing but pain and fear and _ice._

Anduin grit his teeth, tasting blood from his chapped and cut lips as he tugged the cuffs holding him. Forced to kneel, his leg _screaming_ for release as everything grew colder and more painful. The grip on his mind, hammering at the careful barriers he’d worked so long to build just to rip him open and break him, _consume_ him. 

“I will not be broken!” He cried, hissing as his teeth began to chatter and his messy, dirty hair hung in front of him like a curtain, blocking his tormentor from view. It didn’t matter. Anduin didn’t want to look at them anyway. 

Another hard mental lash slammed into him like a boulder, and the king bit down a strangled shout. He would not give his tormentors any _satisfaction_ of knowing that he was in such pain. No noise. Nothing would slip. He was not _weak._

“You _will_ be broken, boy.” 

“No! I will not-!” a sudden scream ripped from his throat as some semblance of the darkness broke through, entangling his thoughts into chaos. Worse than when N’zoth had tried to corrupt him, _break_ him like they were doing right _now-_

“What was that, boy?” A ragged voice whispered and chuckled into his ear as he slumped, tears frozen on his face the moment they slipped from his eyes. 

It was so _cold._

“You’re nothing but a weak runt, just like she _said_ you were.” A clawed finger tipped his chin upward. Anduin squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away. They grabbed his jaw instead, sharp nails digging into his skin as they clutched his face hard enough to bruise. He felt their breath close to him as he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t _want_ to look. He couldn’t look.

“I’m _not,”_ Anduin growled, a wave of sudden anger overtaking him as he tore his head free of their hold and smashed his forehead into their nose. There was an audible nasty crack, then an ugly yell as they stumbled back, and he grinned. “Sylvanas _lied_ to you, she always _lies!”_ He roared, a gasp wrenched from his chest as his air was suddenly cut, a shackle made of some kind of magic wrapped around his throat _squeezed._

“There is no hope left for you, boy.” 

He struggled for air, choking on his spit as he writhed in his chains. The metal clanged and creaked with his movement, burning his wrists. He jerked his head back, attempting to release the magic cutting his airflow, but his vision began to grow spotty. Tears gushed from his eyes as the pain grew worse and worse, quickly delving into agony. He prayed to the Light for release- even _death_ was better than _this-_

“Anduin!” 

The shackle around his throat jerked forward and he wheezed as it dissipated. He sputtered, eyelids fluttering as he inhaled sweet, sweet air. He lifted his heavy head and peered up in the distance, eyes searching frantically for any sign of the voice. He couldn’t see the eerie shadow of his tormentor, no sign of any limbs or the fog of their breath. He could hear the echo of a familiar voice, and footsteps. 

Perhaps there was hope in a freezing desolace of death and torture... 

Anduin panted, lifting himself up from his hunch, his arms straining. His head slumped over to rest on his pauldron as oxygen slowly filled his lungs and his muscles again. There was an eerie silence after that, nothing but his breath puffing out in front of him and the subtle sound from the chains as his numb hands shook. 

Then, a whisper, warm next to his ear. 

_“There is no hope for you.”_

Anduin lowered his head and stiffened his jaw, pressing his lips together as they trembled. He trained his eyes forward to the entrance of the chamber and shivered as a chilled gust blew through the room.

“There is _always_ hope.” He spoke quietly, forcing his eyes shut as his tormentor rounded on him again. 

_There is always hope._

He flinched, feeling the lash whip at his cracking barriers. 

_There is always hope._

He stuttered as his head was forced back, something sharp pressed to his throat. He swallowed dryly, wheezing past the rock in his chest. 

“Open your eyes.” 

_I will not break._

“Open them!” 

_I will not break._

Anduin slowly opened his eyes, his brow twitching as the rage in his gut began to grow. He opened his mouth, the anger pouring into his lungs as his hands began to quake, a soft glow emanating around them as he felt the suppressor in his mind release. 

A snap of a rubber band, the tension released, and he screamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm psychic scream :)
> 
> Um I didn’t know it was Sylvanas torturing him oops uhhh sorry  
> edit: okay so it wasn’t Sylvanas someone just confused me XD


End file.
